plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tombstone
For other uses, see grave. Tombstones in Plants vs. Zombies 2 differ from graves in the original Plants vs. Zombies. Instead of summoning zombies (except for the tombstones in Dark Ages and Ancient Egypt expansion levels via the "Necromancy!" ambush), they block straight-shot projectiles from hitting the zombies and a tile to plant. Tombstones only appear in Player's House, Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages, Modern Day - Day 9, and Piñata Parties. Egyptian versions can be created by Tomb Raiser Zombie's bones or the Zombot Sphinx-inator's missiles. In Dark Ages, they can spawn by themselves, similar to Night's version from the first game. Some Dark Ages tombstones can contain a Plant Food or 100 sun when destroyed. If a Dark Ages tombstone spawns in a tile occupied with a plant, the plants will be pushed to another empty tile. If there are no empty tiles on the lawn, the plant will be flung out of the lawn. Tombstones appear differently in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages and Piñata Parties; however tombstones created by Tomb Raiser Zombie always appear Ancient Egypt styled, even in Piñata Parties and Modern Day. The tombstone was introduced in Player's House - Day 5 when the Cabbage-pult was first available. In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, Ancient Egypt tombstones appear at the start of levels to summon zombies via pink portals. The tombstones themselves serve no purpose. Overview The tombstone in Plants vs. Zombies 2 absorbs 700 damage per shot. It cracks at 1, 150, 300, 450, and disintegrates at 700 damage per shot. They cannot be damaged in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. In a few Arena tournaments, large tombstones absorb 8000 damage per shot. Strategies Since tombstones block direct projectiles, a smart strategy would be using lobbed-shot plants (e.g. Cabbage-pults), since they will attack zombies that are otherwise protected by the tombstone. Otherwise, using heavy firepower on the tombstones negates Tomb Raiser Zombies. However, you could also just use instant kills to destroy them. It is a good strategy to use Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels, so that the first three tombstones get hit twice by each boomerang thrown. Melon-pult does heavy damage to zombies and tombstones with splash damage, so it is also a good strategy when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt, although it can only be done in certain Piñata Parties, Ancient Egypt - Locked and Loaded III (Day 21), and if unlocked later in Wild West. Grave Buster is free and useful in removing tombstones, although its recharge is slower. Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, and other explosives can destroy many tombstones in their area of effect but suffer a slow recharge. Using the Laser Bean is a good strategy as well since it will damage all the tombstones in front of it in a row, as well as zombies. If a big bunch of tombstones are in the same spot, (seen in Pyramid of Doom) a good strategy is placing a Grave Buster on the center tombstone, then planting a Ghost Pepper after the Grave Buster is gone. Citron is also a good idea, as it can destroy a tombstone in one hit but it will take a while for itself to charge. Celery Stalker is not very useful against tombstones, as since it is an underground plant, it cannot attack inanimate objects like tombstones are. Although Bonk Choy does less damage, it is a better alternative toward tombstones, as Bonk Choys can attack both zombies and inanimate objects. Snapdragons and Cold Snapdragons can be used effectively if you need to destroy multiple tombstones. Phat Beets, Starfruits and Rotobagas are also useful for destroying many tombstones quickly as they have multi-directional attack. Beware that the tombstones in Dark Ages will randomly spawn and can even push plants to a random empty tile, so be ready to sacrifice some of your plants if you have placed a lot of them. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *During a Grave Buster's animation while removing a tombstone, other plants still can hit the tombstone, which makes the plants look like they are attacking the Grave Buster and sometimes, attacking nothing. **This visual bug is caused by the hitbox not synchronizing with Grave Buster's animation, therefore, when the grave seems to be removed, it was still registered as a valid target, therefore getting attacked. Damage-relevant animations also do not disappear until Grave Buster destroys the grave completely. *There is a glitch when the player gives Plant Food to a Squash: during the time it jumps around, a Tomb Raiser Zombie can raise a tombstone in Squash's starting place. When the Squash gets back, it will be on a tombstone. *If a bone from a Tomb Raiser Zombie hits a plant or another tombstone, no tombstone will be created. *Strangely, Grave Buster's Almanac and A-noob-is call it grave or gravestone, while Tomb Raiser Zombie and Zombot Sphinx-inator's Almanac still call it tombstone. *If a Grave Buster is busting a tombstone and a Wizard Zombie transforms it, there will be a sheep on a tombstone. It will finish busting the tombstone when turned back (when the Wizard dies). *Apart from the Player's House and Dark Ages tombstones, which both have a crude drawing of a skull, all the tombstones have a different insignia on them; the Ancient Egypt one has hieroglyphics, and the Sun and Plant Food ones have an image of sun and Plant Food, respectively. See also *Grave Buster *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Caulipower fr:Pierre Tombale Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Dark Ages Category:Player's House Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Modern Day